If you asked me if I loved him,I'd lie
by twilghtsmylif
Summary: Tori finally realises her feelings towards Andre. So how will she tell him. By song of course. But will he share her feelings? Follow Tori as she trys to show Andre just how much she cares. With the help of Cat,Beck,Robbie,Trina and Jade.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. It was time. I was about to tell Andre that I loved him. My nerves were getting the best of me. The clock ticked down till I had to perform. I could hear Jade and Cat singing there duet. _I can't do this _my inner voice was telling me. I was so scared. My mind kept running through all the possibilities. What if he hates me after? What if he likes me after? What if it gets awkward between us? What if we stop being friends?

"Tori stop fidgeting!" Trina yelled at me whilst adjusting my dress. She found out about my plan and insisted in helping. At first she wanted to sing with me but I managed to get rid of that thought. "Sorry Sorry I am nerves that's all," I replied trying to not let my nerves to get the better of me. I sighed and looked into the mirror at my outfit. I was wearing purple as Andre said he liked it on me. "Do I look ok Trina? Is it too much? Is it enough? Do you think I should go through with this?" I rambled on and on. Guess it was the nerves talking. In the background I could hear Jade and Cat finishing their song. This was my cue. Ok take deep breaths. _Remember to breathe Tori. Remember! _Shut up voice inside my head. _No thanks. I like annoying you_. Oh just shut up voice. "Tori you're on."Trina yelled over the noise of the busy back stage. I walked out towards the microphone scared of what would happen after. Deep breathes Tori. Deep breathes. I told myself.

When I walked out the crowd burst into applause. Ok remember to breathe. Calm down Tori. "Hi I'm Tori Vega. I'm singing a song for Andre." I said nervously into the microphone. The crowd erupted into Applause. But I am only looking at him. He's sitting with Beck and Jade. Beck gives me a thumbs up. That gives me a bit of hope and confidence. I take a deep breath and get ready. "Well here it is!

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"

I finished the song and looked around the crowd. That's when my biggest fear had been answered. Andre had left. My eyes filled with tears as I realised he didn't share the same feelings as I did. "Thank you everyone and good night." I called to the crowd. I quickly ran off the stage. A soon as I was backstage I was brought into a group hug by Trina, Cat, Robbie, Beck and lastly Jade! Ok why did Jade hug me? I guess people do change. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face. I felt sad. "Why are you so sad Tori? Everyone loved the song ," Cat said looking at the tears that kept coming. "It is because Andre doesn't like her. I mean who would. She's all "Well hello everyone my names Tori Vega," Jade said doing a really bad impression of me. So there's the Jade we know and hate. "It will be ok Tori just forget about him."Trina said. I sighed and took a deep breath. I guess this was it for now. Hopefully we can never mention this day again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't sleep till I had this done. There was that proud moment when I checked my emails and saw 5 emails from fan fiction about this story. So here is chapter 2. **

Tori's POV

I spent the rest of the week in my room. Every time someone tried to get me to come out I refused. I just sat there. Crying my eyes out. My brain couldn't stop questioning what I did wrong. I was aware of my phone ringing all the time. I guess life wasn't fair. I was broken out of my zombie like trance by Trina banging on my door. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Tori unlock the door now."She screamed. I carried on ignoring her. I knew she would leave soon. "Tori open up this door now. I have important news for you! It's about Hollywood Arts" She screamed. I was shocked what would Trina have to tell me about our school. I walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a proud looking Trina. She smiled at me and walked in. _Something's up with Trina. Look at her, smiling at you. _The voice inside my head said. For once the voice was right. "What's the news?" I asked her trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, unfortunately failing. "They're getting rid of half of the students whose record isn't that good. So you better go to school tomorrow or you're out," She said with a blank expression on her face. My head went into overdrive. Would I be able to face Andre? Would he be at school? Would I be kicked out? Should _I_ go to school? "Trina, don't worry. I'll be at school tomorrow. They wouldn't really kick me out would they?"I said staring at my shoes. _Why did you agree to this? _The voice inside my head argued. Great now I'm arguing to myself.

I looked around the room only to notice that Trina had already left. Sighing I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone. Looking through the contact lists I looked at Andre's name. Should I text him? Should I ignore him? Should I delete him? I signed and went of his contact. I sent a quick text message to Cat, Beck and Robbie telling them I'll be in school tomorrow. I face planted into the pillow and screamed my entire heart out.

Andre's POV

I was sitting in Beck's RV with Cat, Robbie and Jade waiting for Beck to come back. My mind wandered off to the concert a few days ago. The day when Tori admitted she had feelings for me. I couldn't wrap my head around what happened that night. It was a blurry image. I remembered running away. Why did I run away? I knew why. I was too scared of commitment. Oh and Trina would beat me up if I ever broke Tori's heart. I guess I have already have broken her heart. I heard Beck come into the RV. I looked around just to see all eyes on me. "Something's missing here," Cat stated sadly whilst looking around trying to find what was wrong. I felt guilty knowing it was Tori that was missing. I guess I completely messed up there. _Stupid me. _ "Tori's not here, Cat. That's what's missing." Robbie explained. Upsetting now needs to be added to my big list of guilt. Suddenly Cat's, Beck's and Robbie's phones went off at the same time. The all looked at it and smiled. Jade snatched it out of Beck's had and read it with a smirk on her face. "Looks like Tori will be at school tomorrow. Oh that entire awkward talk between Tori and Andre. I can't wait." Jade said with that smirk planted on her face the entire time. Tori is coming to school tomorrow. Then I can apologize for running and tell her how I feel.

The next day

Tori's POV

BEEP! BEEP! I rolled over only to come face to face with Trina. I sat up rubbing my eyes._ I need sleep! "_Come on Tori we need to get up for school." She said brightly. I glared at her and she quickly ran out the room. _Good choice._ The voice said. Shut up voice in my head it's too early for this. I quickly racked through my closet for something clean to wear. I needed to show Andre what he was missing. I found the perfect outfit. It was really cute. It had a white mini dress, a big, chunky belt and sandals. _Well done. That will show him._ There goes the voice again. I sat down in front of the mirror and was shocked by the sight I saw. My hair was a mess. I pulled my hairbrush through it quickly till it looked reasonable. I pulled out my curls and curled my hair into waves. I pulled out my makeup and went for a natural look. I quickly looked in the mirror and was pleased of my work. _Good job. He won't be able to turn you down now ._Brilliant now the voice is back. I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen. Grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to my car.

I quickly drove to school. Suddenly I was nervous. Would it be really awkward? Would Andre ignore me? Would the others go off with him not me? Is this the end of our friendship? _Calm down now get out of the car. _The voice in my head said. I reached for the door handle and opened the door. I stepped out showing of as much leg as I could for the effect. I headed towards the door and pushed it open. I was met by the sight of the busy corridors of Hollywood Art. I swiftly walked towards my locker. I quickly entered the correct combination and it opened. I needed some lights in my life so I switched on the stars. Sighing I pulled out my books and looked around. Everyone's life was going on as normal. So why can't mine.

**RING! RING! **The bell pulls me out of my trance and I walked to my first class. Acting, great Andre is in this class. I considered bunking but then remembered Trina's words. _Bunk! Bunk!_ Shut up voice inside my head. _No I like annoying you._ Oh just be quiet. _ No thanks. _It isn't up for dissuasion. Great now I'm arguing with myself. Wait am I meant to hear voices in my head. I don't think it's normal. No one has to know right voice. _Yes._ See it agrees with me. Wait know I'm talking to myself again. I walked towards the classroom nervous of seeing Andre. _Bunk! Bunk! _The voice begged. I ignored it and put my hand on the door. Could I really do this? I turned around to walk back only to come face to face with Andre...

**Okay, Okay don't be mad. If I get enough reviews I'll update quickly again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really happy of the amount of reviews and follows i got. I had that proud moment when i saw the reviews that i squealed. It was so loud my neighbours came to check I was ok. Trust me that was an awkward conversation. I am going to update at least once a week. If you have any idea's please tell me them as I have writers block. I need ideas.**

Tori's POV

I fidgeted nervously. My eyes were fixed on the floor as I don't think I could look at his face. "Tori can I speak to you in private," He asked. I lifted my head up trying to look anywhere but him. "Sure after class. Meet me in the janitor's closet," I replied. What? Why did I agree? Why won't I shut up? _Because you want to speak to him in private. Just the two of you._ Shut up. Why do you never shut up? _Because it's fun now stop talking to me and listen to Andre._ The voice muttered. Oh how it can sometimes be helpful, i thought. I looked at Andre to see confusion all over his face. "What can be helpful sometimes?" He asked me. Opps I said that aloud. Cue the blush. "Sorry I was thinking aloud. Let's go to class."I said looking at my shoes. I quickly wandered into the classroom. All eyes turned to me and Andre. The blush got a shade redder. I quickly sat down in my place and turned my head to the front of the class.

**I had serious writers block so my friends said I should go back to Andre's POV. **

Andre's POV

I woke up with a start. Excitement filled me. Today I am going to tell Tori how I feel. I quickly put on some clean clothes and made my way downstairs. I was met with the sight of my Gran brushing the fish with a toothbrush and toothpaste. I sighed and walked over to her. She turned her head to me. "Help me! The fish is trying to steal my hand bag." She cried in fear. I quickly put the fish in the tank. "Look, the fish is in the bowl. It won't be able to touch your bag."I told her as calmly as I could. "You have to lock it up. Quick lock it up. Lock it up." She screamed. I put the fish tank in the cupboard and locked the door for her. She had relief all over her face. I grabbed the brush of her. "Thank you for saving me. You know you look a lot like my grandson." She beamed. I smiled back and grabbed my school bag. I put the toothbrush in the schoolbag in case she decided to have another go at the fish. I looked at the clock and realised I was late. I quickly jumped in the car and drove to school.

Once I had arrived I noticed the bell had already rung. I quickly made my way to acting the class I share with Tori. I headed to the classroom when I saw Tori just standing outside the classroom. "Hi Tori, are you going to head inside?"I asked her with as much excitement I could manage. I don't think she heard me as she was staring at the door with so many emotions plastered on her face. "Earth to Tori. Can you hear me?" I asked. She kept her eyes locked on the door. Maybe she's giving me the cold shoulder I thought. That idea went as she still hadn't turned around. Suddenly she turned around. Shock was all over her face. So she hadn't heard me at all. Her eyes quickly went onto the floor. I need to speak to her and urgently. Will she want to speak to me? I wandered. "Tori can I speak to you in private," I asked her. She lifted her head up from the floor so I could see her beautiful brown eyes. I was so nervous for her reply. What if she hated me? I thought scared. "Sure after class. Meet me in the janitor's closet," she replied in a soft voice. I smiled softly. Inside I was doing a happy dance. She had agreed. I felt like I was on cloud 9. That would be good for a song. "Oh how it can sometimes be helpful" She muttered. I was confused. What could be helpful sometimes? Was she even talking to me? My mind was split between doing a happy dance and not. "What can be helpful sometimes?" I asked her, curiosity dripping from my voice. I was so confused. "Sorry I was thinking aloud. Let's go to class."She said whilst looking at her shoes. She was trying to hide her blush. She quickly walked into class and I was right behind her, like the lost puppy when it came to her.

Tori POV

Class went by quickly. It was too quick for my liking. We didn't get given any homework so i guess something good has come out of this day. The bell rang and I slowly picked up my stuff and walk to the door at snail pace. Once I got to the door everyone had left. I slowly made my way towards the janitor's closet. _He might hate you ._Great I thought. The voice is now back. I thought it had left me after the awkward thinking out loud incident. _Nope I will never leave you alone. I'll be at your wedding telling you to say I do. I'll be at the birth of your first child telling you to push harder. I'll be at your death bed telling you all the things you did wrong in life. Mwa ha ha._ Great now I'm stuck with this annoying voice for ever.

Voice's POV **Cos I got bored**

I loved annoying Tori. It was great fun. I can read all of her thoughts and memory's. Yet she can't read any of mine. I decided to trick Tori by shutting up all through her class. It was boring anyway. It was just about background stories. Some boring stuff** (So tempted to put a swear word there but my younger sis reads this. So sorry) **that held no interest to me. Once the bell rang I watched Andre calmly walk out the class talking to Beck. A little smile was at his lips when he turned towards the janitor's closet leaving Beck standing alone. Tori was moving at a snail's pace. God she was annoying sometimes.

Tori's POV** I didn't wanna type the convocation out again. Sorry**

I ignored the voice and walked towards the janitors' closet. As I was walking by Jade's locker she was standing there with Beck. Beck gave me a knowing look while Jade had a smirk fixed on her face. "Tori, were you going? Do you have any popcorn? I've become addicted to the stuff. Please tell me you have some popcorn. Please Tori! Please "The bouncing red said to me with the puppy dog eyes fixed on her face. She couldn't stop jumping up and down. Maybe the popcorn would be a bad idea. "Sorry Cat I don't have any. Have you tried Jade? She's hiding some in her locker." I said whilst smirking at Jade's scared look. Cat bounced off to attack Jade for some popcorn. I sighed and carried on walking to the closet. Once over to it I reached over and opened the door...

**Sorry for the cliffy. This chapter made me crave popcorn. If you have any idea's for this story just put it via the review. I know the next chapter and possibly the one after that but then I'm stuck. Whoever has the best idea get's to be in my story. So please. Pretty please. **

Read and review.


End file.
